The Fancy Ball
by Jay Way101
Summary: "Weasley Wizard Wheezes proudly presents: The Fancy Ball!" In which Hermione and Ron get a clue, Harry avoids the truth, and Draco avoids his crush.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed in relief, as they finally found a table in the library that was free. Snape had assigned them a 30-inch long essay on Polyjuice Potion, because it was illegal to brew. Hermione had insisted they do right after class, and in the library for "easy access to helpful books, of course!". Unfortunately, the majority of the Ravenclaw house seemed to have the same idea as Hermione.

"Well, hello ickle Ronnikins!" Ron looked up from his Potions essay, and groaned. "What do you two want?" Fred and George Weasley grinned; that's never a good sign. "Why Ron, is that any way to speak to your favorite twin brothers?", Gerorge asked.

"You're my only twin brothers-"

"We simply came over to show you and your friends our new invention!"

Ron rolled his eyes. He set his quill down, deciding the twins weren't going to leave until they were good and ready. Harry, almost bored to death with his homework, did the same. Hermione, however, simply snorted.

"This essay is due on Monday-"

"It's only Friday-"

"Besides, your silly inventions only ever cause chaos!", she proclaimmed, continuing to write. George pouted as Fred said, "Fine!" He then pulled out an orb, similar to the ones they used in Divination. "Weasley Wizard Whizzes, is proud to present: The Fancy Ball!" Ron and Harry shared an amused look.

"Well...what's it do?", Harry asked.

George grinned, berfore claiming, "It reveals who you fancy!"

This caught Hermione's attention. "Immpossible. The only known magic that can reveal one's emotion is Occlumency and Veritaserum, and even Occlumency can be Occluded." Fred smirked.

"I knew you were paying attention!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It still won't work." George winked at Fred. "Let's test it then, shall we?"

The Golden Trio shared an uneasy glance. Unknown to Ron, Hermione fancied him. Unknown to Hermione, Ron fancied her back. However, unknown to both, Harry secretly fancied a blond Slytherin. All three preferred to keep it that way.

George brought the orb to his lips, and whispered, "Ronald Billus Weasley". He then threw it square into Ron's face. "George, what the fuck?!" Ron glared at his friends, as they snickered. All snickers stopped abruntly, as The Fancy Ball spoke in Ron's voice. "I fancy Hermione Jean Granger."

A/N: Sorry Chapter 1 is short, that'll change. This will also become major Drarry(Draco/Harry) in the next chapter!

Do me a favor? Click that little button down there, that says 'Review' and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Both Hermione and Ron froze; the red-head in mortification, and the bushy-head in shock. Ron glared at his brothers, blushing.

"I'm going to k-"

But the twins never got to find out what their youngest brother was going to do, for her was promptly jumped by Hermione. Harry rolled his green eyes at his snogging friends.

"About bloody time"

Fred and George grinned.

"I do believe our invention is a success, Gred."

"Alas, how can we be certain, Forge?"

Harry snorted, before pointing at the practically humping Gryffindors beside him.

"I think it's safe to say the thing works."

The twins shook their heads in the negative.

"No, I do believe we need another test subject.", Fred declared. Harry bit his lip.

"S-so try it on yourselves!"

"No, we need someone outside the family.", George grinned, with a glint in his eye.

Harry groaned. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it! There's no way they can find out about Malfoy! What to do, what to do? Better use the guilt factor.' Harry pouted up at the twins, feining hurt.

"I'm...outside the family?"

Fred and George's eyes widened comically.

"Wha-of course not!"

"You're like our little brother!"

Harry grinned. "Good."

The twins all but sighed in relief.

They began to grin again, as Draco Malfoy walked in through the mahagony library doors. Glaring, as Harry and Draco looked at each other, Fred brought the orb to lips.

George and Fred, completely absorbed in their invention, missed Draco and Harry quickly looking away, identical blushs staining both's cheeks.

"Draco er...Dusch Bag Malfoy?"

After whispering this, the youngest twin threw the orb at Draco.

Draco was heard saying two phrases, after hitting the library's carpeted floor.

"What the bloody hell?!", was one. The second?

"I fancy Harry James Potter." The library went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Harry.

Who fancied who?

This was the topic of conversation at all four House tables, during break feast. Slytherin was no exception.

"You have a thing for Potter?"

"Shut up, Blaise", Draco snapped. The blond had learned long ago that denying the truth in front of a Slytherin would result in the use of Veritaserum.

"So it's true?"

Draco served himself eggs.

"Does he like you back?"

Draco stabbed his eggs.

Blaise smirked.

"Aww...you don't think so, do you?"

Draco glared at the brunette.

"I have yet to ask him."

Blaise looked past Draco, before grinning at him.

"Well, here comes your chance."

The blond quickly turned in his seat, and sure enough, a nervous Boy Wonder was striding towards him. The Malfoy Heir groaned.

Harry stopped in front of Draco. The Gryffindor was sure he felt the eyes of the entire Great Hall on him. "Er, Dr-Malfoy?" 'If I call him by first name, the whole school will know I more than just fancy him.'

The blond raised a pale eyebrow.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Draco was positive he heard wrong. He felt warmth crawl up cheeks.

"Why?" 'Did he really just ask that? Oh god, I'm an idiot.'

The Saviour got down on one knee.

For a fleeting second Draco thought he was going to propose, then Harry put his lips to the blond's ear and his hand on the blond's thigh, and Draco knew he had to be blushing, now.

Harry felt himself blush as wolf whistles and cat calls sounded from various students. "I'll tell you why at The Three Broomsticks.", he whispered into the blond's ear. "I don't want to embarrass you any more in front of everyone-"

Suddenly Harry was pushed on the ground. He watched in shock with everyone else, as Draco stormed out the Great Hall. 'What did I do wrong this time?' He thought back on the blond's personality...on what the Slytherrin's been through...and finally on what he, himself, had just said.

The Golden Boy groaned. 'I don't want to embarrass you- Shit!'

*************Quidditch Field

Draco angrily soared through the sky on his broom, lost in thought.

'I can't belive I was so stupid! I had actually fucking thought for a bloody moment...' The Slytherin did a perfect figure eight. '...that he had actually asked me out. But of course not.' The blond dived for an imaginary Snitch. 'He just wanted a private place...'

Draco landed. '...to reject me.'

He wiped at his face for sweat, but was horrified to find tears.

'Fuck it.'

Draco stormed off to his common room, and allowed himself to silently cry.

**********Gryffindfor Common Room

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry looked up from franticly searching thrtough his trunk, to see an angry Hermione and a green Ron.

Harry had given a brief explanation of what happened to his friends, before rushing up to his dorms.

"Yes, Hermione, I know I'm an idiot. Yes, Ron, I'm gay. Yes, Hermione , I am in love with him. Yes, Ron, it had to be Malfoy"

His friends stared in shock, as Harry resumed his searching; all their questions had been awnsered in less than five seconds.

Hermione and Ron sat on his bed, still looking at him.

"Harry, what are you looking for?"

"Marauders Map", he grunted in response.

"He's out on the Quidditch field, mate."

Harry fled.

"So..."

"So..."

"Should wee shag, now, or...?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, oh."

"What? What's 'uh, oh'?"

The twins had decided to start selling The Fancy Ball in their store. They were just in the process of selling one to a 5th year girl, when Fred let out an-

"Uh, oh."

"Would you stop uh, oh-ing, and tell me what the problem is?"

Fred winked at his customer.

"Everything's fine, babe-"

"Babe?!"

"Georgie! You might want to see this!"

George rushed to the front counter, as the angry 5th year stormed out.

"What's the-holy shit!"

*************Hallway

Draco was walking through one of Hogwarts' many hallways, simply minding his business, when he felt aching need.

Harry had finally located Draco, in the hallway by the dungeons. The Gryffindor began to contemplate('Should I take of my invisibility cloak?'), when he realized the blond was staring directly at him. 'How can-?'

The Golden Boy was brought out of his thoughts, as Draco whipped off his cloak, and pushed him against a wall.

"If you're going to say it, then just say it! I'd like to get on with my life, if-", and then Draco was being kissed.

Chapped lips from biting, pressed on smooth lips. Harry heard Draco whimper, than moan, as he ran his hands through blond hair, while the Ice Prince put himself between Harry's legs.

The Gryffindor had just opened his mouth, to allow the Slytherin's tounge access, when-

"Holy, shit!"

The two boys broke. Harry blushed a deep red, but Draco kept him place, sneering at the twins.

"What? Never seen two boys snog, before?"

Fred and George shared a concerned look.

"No, that's not it..."

The blond finally got off Harry, before raising an eyebrow.

"We've never seen two snogging boys...gain matching scars"

The two snogging boys in question, looked at one another.

Harry gasped. There, on Draco's pale forehead, was a lightning bolt scar. At the blond's questioning look, Harry traced his own scar, then Draco's.

Draco froze. Then: "Bloody buggering...Weasleys?"

"We don't know yet!"

"We still need to find Ron and Hermione!"

"And find out how you can see Harry through his cloak..."

At this, confused green eyes locked with shocked grey ones.

"We're going to go find Hermione and Ron.", Fred decided.

"Then, how about the six of us meet in the Room of Requirement?", George suggested.

At Harry and Draco's nods of approval, the twins left them alone.

Draco, finally registering his crush had actually kissed him, blushed a light pink, and looked at his feet. Harry found it adorable.

"You-you kissed me."

Harry looked over at the blond.

"You kissed me back."

The Gryffindor grinned at Draco's irritated sigh.

"Do you...fancy me? Back?"

Harry paused, then continued walking.

''No."

Draco bit his lip. He had expected that, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Oh."

They continued walking. Draco growled.

"So I was just a good snog?"

"Hell, no."

The blond looked up in hope.

"Oh?"

"You were a great snog."

Draco glared, as angry tears began to form. He was stopped from a retort, by Harry's next words.

"I don't fancy you, how could I? I'm in love with you."

Harry stopped, when he realized the blond was no longer walking beside him. He looked back, and let out a surprised gasp at Draco's tears. Quickly wiping Draco's face, Harry began to babble.

"Are you okay? I know you only fancy me, but that's fine, I mean as long as you like me...damn it. That came out wrong. Draco, please stop crying-"

Harry was promptly silenced by Draco's mouth on his.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The Gryffindor's face brightened.

"Really?"

"No, I was joking. Idiot.", Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, really."

"I love you, too."

And then they were kissing again.

*******Dumbledore's office

"Severus, my boy! What a pleasant surprise! Lemon drop?"

Snape ignored his offer.

"What do you mean, 'surprise'? You called me to your office!"

Dumbledore popped a candy into his mouth.

"In your last Gryffindor/Slytherin class of the day, you have decided to brew the illegal Polyjuice Potion on Monday, correct?"

Snape clenched his teeth. The old coot had specifically told him to, yesterday.

"With your permission, Headmaster."

Dumbledore grinned.

"I have decided that instead the class will brew Veritaserum, a much safer potion.

"Very well.", Snape answered stiffly.

"If that is all?"

"You are dissmised, Severus."

Snape nodded curtly, before leaving, robes blillowing and all.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred and George Weasley had turrned many colors, this year. They had turned orange while testing a sunblock, that _supposedly_ gave you a tan. They had turned red while trying a anger management potion, that had only made them angry.

Sitting in the Room of Requirement, the Weasley twins turned green. Fred watched Ron and Hermione in awe and horror, wondering how they could snog for twenty bloody minutes. George stared in wonder, as a groping Harry and Draco began to wandlessly vanish their clothing.

Fred broke out of daze, then loudly cleared his throat. The two couples reluctantly halted their previous activities.

"So...when you're all properly dressed...", Fred began, looking pointedly at a shirtless Harry and a trouserless Draco.

The two boys quickly fixed themselves, blushing.

Fred nodded his approval. "...we can begin. George?"

George pulled out crumbled paper from his pocket, then spread it out on his lap.

"We have some information about being hit by The Fancy Ball that you should be aware of."

Fred took over. "Malfoy, you feel aching need when Harry's around, right?"

Draco flushed red as four sets of amused eyes, and one set of flattered looked at him, but nodded.

"And Harry, Malfoy can see through your cloak, yeah?"

Draco met Ron and Hermione's shocked gaze, before looking at Harry for his reaction, only to see Harry staring at him intensely. Harry searched Draco's face, looking for something. He must have found it, because he answered Fred.

"Yeah. So? What's it mean?"

George began rocking on the heels of his feet.

"Harry, Hermione, it seems your boyfriends have been, er, hexed."

At that moment, both Ron and Draco let out an angry, "What?!", while Hermione and Harry simultaneously asked, "Will he be alright?!", in an identical worried cry.

Despite the serious conversation, the twins chuckled at the two couples similarities, much to the four's annoyance.

"They'll be fine.", George assured. "It seems they've gained a few characteristics of a dominant Veela...and Batman."

The twins bursted into laughter.

Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"How do you two know about Batman?"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "Who?"

Harry patted his knee, grinning. "Muggle character."

Draco pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry looked at his boyfriend lovingly, before pulling Draco on his lap.

"Aww...baby..."

"I am no 'baby', Potter.", Draco growled, but allowed Harry to nuzzle his neck, all the same.

"Anyway", continued Fred, "this means you can't show affection in public."

He added as an afterthought, "Well, Harry and Malfoy can't at least."

Ron and Hermione, greatful that they could snog in public, did just that. Draco and the twins groaned in disgust.

"Why not us?", Harry demanded. He very much enjoyed cuddleing with his boyfriend, public be damned.

Fred and George shared an uneasy look.

"Harry...", Draco warned.

"I want to know."

George let out a defeated sigh.

"Harry...people just won't believe you two are a couple."

Harry froze. Then hissed, "What?"

George winced.

Draco touched the Gryffindor's shoulder to get his attention.

"Everyone would believe it's, well magic, love."

"Then people would began to investigate.", George explained.

"And if any trace of Veela is found..."

"Or Batman..."

Fred was swiftly elbowed in the gut by his twin.

"Ow...if any trace is found, it'll lead to The Fancy Ball. Which means the creators are toast."

"And anyone involved in the development. Including test subjects.", George added.

Harry practically growled, before storming out.

"You forgot your Draco!", the twins called after him.

Draco glared at them, insulted.

"I'll have you idiots know that-"

Harry stormed back in, threw a protesting Draco over his shoulder, and promptly stormed back out.

Ron and Hermione finally halted their snogging session. They cast a confused look at the empty couch beside them, before sending a questioning look at the twins.

"You missed the whole thing, didn't you?"

They answered with sheepish looks.

Fred yanked them of the couch.

"Feel free to snog in front of people, not now, and keep Malfoy and Harry from acting lovesick, okay?"

Satisfied with their nods of understanding, Fred shoved them out the room.

The Weasley twins looked at each other, then grinned.

"To the Bat Cave!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, it happened again."

The Gryffindor glared at Hermione, who pointedly stared at her assignment.

"Do you know _what_ happened again, Harry?"

The boy sighed. "I started staring-"

"You started staring at Malfoy!"

Harry pouted, as she continued matter-of-factly.

"And then Malfoy _caught_ you staring at him. You, then, both looked away blushing at the same time.".

Hermione finally looked at her friend. "Do you know how many times this has happened today, Harry?"

Again, he sighed. "Six-"

"Six bloody times, today!"

She looked left and right, before hissing, "People are starting to get suspicious!"

Harry snorted. "Hermione, yesterday I got on one knee, and whispered in his ear. The only thing people are suspicious about, is who's bottoming in our relationship."

Hogwarts' resident Know- it-All was suddenly extremely interested in the floor.

Harry rolled his eyes, preparing to check out his boyfriend yet again, when Hermione cleared her throat.

"So...", she blushed. "Who_ is_ bottom in your'-"

"Hermione!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Granger, Potter, you're potion."

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of her currently drooling best friend's face.

Snape glared at both of them.

"Potter, kindly stop oogling Draco, and follow Granger to the front of the room."

The class broke into titters, before their professor's glare quieted them. Draco buried his pleased, red face into his Potions book, while Hermione, and his blushing boyfriend made their way to Snape.

"Drink the potion, Potter."

Harry nervously uncorked the vial, grimacing at the Veritaserum's stench. The Savior bit his lip...before, throwing back his head, and drinking it in one gulp. Hermione twisted a piece of bushy hair, nervously.

Snape grinned, and the whole class blanched.

"Your favorite color, Potter?"

"Silver."

Snape smirked. "A Slytherin color? Why?", he asked, even though he knew exactly why.

"Because-" Harry put his hands over his mouth.

Snape gave a dramatic sigh. "I guess you and Granger will be accepting a failing grade-"

Hermione snatched the boy's hands from his mouth, and Harry blurted out,

"...there the color of Draco's eyes!"

Laughter broke out throughout the classroom, and this time Snape didn't stop it. Smirking, the professor said, "You may take your seats."

Hermione quickly rushed to her table, and sat. Harry, however, stood frozen in front of the class, mortified. Snape sneered at him. "I said, sit, Potter." The boy blinked.

"Come get your..._boyfriend_", Snape spat, "Mr. Malfoy, before he get's himself a detention."

Draco hugged his petrified boyfriend, and whispered, "That was unbelievably sweet."

Harry cocked his head. "Really?"

The blond gritted his teeth. Obviously, the only way Harry was going to sit down, was if Draco gushed out his feelings, like a bloody girl. "Yes, really."

"Harry, you've been staring at me all through class, and you-" Draco shook his head, blushing. "You just said silver was your favorite color, because it's the color of my eyes. Harry, you've made feel so bloody special, I just-"

Harry interrupted him with his lips, but ended quickly do Snape's growl.

"That's because you are so bloody special, babe."

"Babe?" Draco thought if he blushed any deeper, his complexion would permanently be red.

Harry gave his boyfriend an eskimo kiss. "Yes. Babe."

Ron blanched. "I wish the twins hadn't even created that stupid Fancy Ball."

"Fancy what?", Snape snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

"And that's how-"

"-we got suspended!"

Mrs. Weasley glared at her twin boys.

"Honest!", they promised.

"Do you two honestly expect me to believe that absurd story?"

The twins looked at each other, before nodding their heads. Their mother ignored them both.

"Harry and that Malfoy boy? Together?! And Ron and Hermione have at least two more years to go, before they finally get a clue. Honestly."

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips. "Now I want the truth, and it better be-"

"But, Mum-!"

"Mum! Mum!"

"Not now, Ron."

"But, Mum, my girlfriend asked if she could come over, for the Holidays!"

His Mother looked at him, startled, before shaking her head in the negative.

"I'm sorry, love. But the Burrow is just too small. I mean with you, you're brothers..."

She stopped to glare at said brothers.

"...Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, it'll just be too many children running around."

"But Mum, _Hermione's_ my girlfriend!" The boy blushed a deep red. "And Harry's spending Christmas break at the Malfoy Manor. You know, 'meeting the parents', and all, so..."

Mrs. Weasley promptly fainted.


End file.
